


Don't Know Much

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Romance, Songfic, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets tired of looking and wishing. He does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Much

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I blame my current obsession with M7 fic and the C/V pairing in particular. Thanks to Mog who created the Mag7 ATF universe and lets us all play in it.

It was late, and the boys had all finished their paperwork. JD ran a hand through his hair. "Damn. Casey's gonna have my ass. We were planning to go on a date tonight."

 

Chris frowned from where he sat at the other end of the table. "Shoulda said something, Kid. We coulda put this off until..." He cut off when the rest of the team snorted. OK. Yeah." He sighed, tapping his pencil against the paper. "Fuck this." He lined his papers up, and gathered them into the folder. "You boys done?"

 

Affirmative sounds chorused from the rest of his team, varying from Josiah's low-pitched, "yes, indeedy" to Ezra's longer, "signed, sealed, and delivered, Mister Larabee." The only one who didn't seem sure of his report was Vin, and he didn't want to single him out for several reasons, at least not for this. He frowned. "What were you and Casey gonna do, JD?"

 

"The bar has karaoke tonight," his youngest agent replied, stacking the files and handing them over to Nathan to pass around to Chris.

 

Chris had an idea. It was a wild hare that had the potential to bomb spectacularly or work amazingly.

 

Buck knew him too well. "What's that look for, Big Dog?" Everyone at the table froze, and Chris glared at his oldest friend.

 

"What look? I just had an idea. JD, tell the Missus to meet us at the bar. You too," he gestured to Buck and Nathan.

 

"Well, now," Ezra drawled. "I declare I find myself a mite concerned. This is definitely beyond the standard operating procedure."

 

"Can't a body just want to spend some quality down time with his team without you all getting suspicious?" From the looks he got, the answer tended toward the negative. "Oh, c'mon."

 

Predictably, Josiah made peace. "Brother Christopher, I have nothing going on tonight. I'd love to join you. I might even go so far as to buy the first round." That worked to break the pause, and one by one, the seven of them all agreed.

 

Before they left, Buck came into his office. "You know what you're doin'?" He knew what Chris was thinking about eighty percent of the time, this one no different. "This might work, Pard, but he could run like a spooked horse." He settled his hip against the desk and sighed. "Lord knows, though, if the looks between the two of you get any more smoldering, one of you'll burn somethin'"

 

"Get outta here, dumbass. I'm tired of just lookin'. Think it's time to act. What I got planned, he can accept, or ignore. Go call your señora and get her over there. She might could help me out, depending."

 

"My baby can sing like an angel, can't she?" With his mind already on Inez, Buck strolled out the door, thumbing his phone on. "Hey, Bonita..."

 

Chris finished packing up the day's files and moved to get his coat and hat.

 

* * *

 

The seven men and their wives gathered around the big table. "Now. Shall we have a minor wager on the night's entertainment?" Ezra ran his finger down the side of his glass.

 

Chris winced. It wasn't uncommon for their tamed conman to set wagers on anything they did. His second caught his eye, and he could see the sympathy in his expression. If Chris said "no," they'd all know something was up. If he allowed it, and his gamble went sour, the bet could make an embarrassing situation worse. He couldn't care less, but in no way did he want to hurt Vin.

 

"Fancy, make you a deal," Buck grinned over at their undercover agent. "We can set up a wager on who sings best. Everybody votes, spouses'll keep count." Inez looked angry at that until Buck whispered in her ear, then she nodded. "Beyond that, let's keep it simple and sweet tonight."

 

Ezra lifted his glass of high-dollar Scotch, thought for a long moment, then nodded his agreement, raised his glass, and drank it down. The other six men did the same. Inez and Rain, both who had seen this tradition before among Team Seven, copied their motions. After a moment, Casey caught on, and did the same.

 

"Wanna invoke the Fireside Rule, too." Surprisingly, Vin spoke up, his quiet interjection causing every last one of them to turn toward him. Josiah's eyebrow quirked up, and JD just gaped. "What?" Vin looked away. "I got a feelin'. Ain't been wrong yet." The men had created the Fireside Rule when they’d gone on their first camping trip together. It was basic. “Everything spoken around the campfire stays around the campfire.” It made sense, and the men had started using it for other things, too.

 

Buck glanced over Chris' way and grinned. "Yeah, alright. Fireside Rule in effect until we leave. Also, who's DD tonight?" Chris raised his glass of Pepsi, as did Rain and JD. "Good. Let's get the party started!"

 

Chris couldn't help but chuckle into his pop as his buddy leaned down to whisper to his petite wife. They'd only been married less than a year. He'd chased her for nigh on a decade, though. Buck's situation was the opposite of his and Sarah's. He'd met Sarah Connelly in June, and they'd been married by December. It wasn't until Adam was a little older that he'd appreciated Hank's annoyance with him. Were Adam to have rushed into a relationship like that, he would have been a little pissed off himself.

 

He shook his head and watched his team squabble about who would sing first. Apparently, Buck was up first. Chris wondered which Buffet song he'd do tonight. Buck was nothing if not predictable. When the first notes of "A Mile High in Denver" began, Chris laughed out loud and several others groaned. "Well, _mi esposo_ is always dependable." That garnered a few more laughs. Everyone clapped politely for him, and Buck strode down from the stage, grabbed his beer and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

 

"Who's next?" The big man asked, and Casey pointed to Nathan. Nathan liked jazz, but he sometimes started listening to a band someone liked. Chris didn’t mind that. What he did mind was that it was the only thing the man would sing for a couple weeks. Then, he’d go back to Miles and Louis.

 

Nathan grinned and walked over to the list, rifled through it, and nodded, pointing out a specific song. Rain rolled her eyes, as she had a pretty good idea what her man would sing. And, in a few moments, Rain grinned up at Nathan on the stage as he sang, “My Lover’s Eyes” by Mumford and Sons. They all clapped, and Chris sipped at his drink.

 

“Siah,” Casey elbowed the old preacher. “Your turn.” Chris had to respect that choice. Josiah had a tendency to get loud as he got drunk, and his singing got progressively… more interesting. As did his choice of music. Their eldest member liked an eclectic mix of world music, religious and religious-inspired stuff, and … old country. So, when the big man started singing “Sixteen Tons,” every one of them was tapping his or her feet to the music. They knew he couldn’t always keep on tone, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm and stage presence. _Bless the Lord indeed_. Chris chuckled to himself as he clapped for his profiler.

 

“Vin, you’re up.” It was Inez’ turn to call out the names, and she slapped the young man on the arm lightly. He grasped it, made a show of ducking and cringing at the pain, then grinned at the team to prove he was okay. Chris ducked his head, the smile on his face more evidence than any one of them needed to see.

 

Buck caught it, though. “Alright, I give, Cowboy. You got it _bad._ ”

 

“Fuck you very much, Wilmington.” Chris whispered just as softly.

 

“Not my type,” Buck replied. Chris snorted at one of his usual responses.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Mine either. What’s he gonna sing?” Buck shrugged at Chris’ question.

 

“Dunno. I did get the girls to put you last, though, Big Dog. If you’re gonna do this, we’ll do it up right.” He clicked his mouth and winked when Chris flipped him off.

 

Chris was thankful, but he wasn’t about to say so. He turned toward the stage, and listened as Vin tried to keep up with the fast-paced words of the country song he’d picked. Vin often sang “Chattahoochee” when he thought no one else was listening. Chris found it endearing.

 

JD sang the next song, and Chris didn’t recognize it. Casey did, and that was the important thing. He thought he saw the young gal’s eyes get misty as JD sang it directly to her. The kid liked new music of any kind, and his iTunes folder showed it.

 

By this point, all of the drinkers were settling in, getting loose, and having fun. Ezra was next up, and they all laughed when he paraded around on the stage like Nicole Kidman, singing her song about diamonds. It seemed a little strange, but it certainly fit their boy. Chris shook his head, looking toward Vin who laughed outright at some of the prancing Ezra did.

 

Finally, it was his turn. He tipped his hat to Rain who had gestured to him, and stood. Straightening his shirt, he strode over to where the song list was. He didn’t have a specific song in mind, though one was swirling in the back of his mind. He gazed over the list slowly, and nodded. “Inez, mind helpin’ a cowboy out?” There were some catcalls at that, and he held up a hand. “I’ll forfeit the win for this.” After a moment and a few looks his way, some knowing, some curious, they agreed, and Inez joined him. “You know this one?”

 

“You know I do, Christopher. Do not be …” Inez paused and her eyes widened. “I thought Buck might be kidding. You will do this?”

 

“Gettin’ tired of waitin’, honey.” Chris heard the fatigue in his own voice. “If it doesn’t fly, I figure it’ll be no skin off anybody’s nose. It hits the mark, and everybody wins.”

 

“And at work?” Inez narrowed her eyes. “I will not have anything putting you _idiotas_ in more danger.”

 

“Talked it over with Travis, and he agrees. He’ll cover my ass administratively, and it’s not changin’ a damn thing. I already take it into account. He’s given me an ultimatum: deal with it or get over it. Tried the latter.” He snorted self-deprecatingly. “Now that part, Bucklin doesn’t know. Rather he didn’t.”

 

“ _Comprende._ ” Inez nodded, her eyes revealing more than her words. He saw sympathy, solidarity, and approval, and it floored him. “Now. You wish this one? It is a good choice.”

 

“Yeah, kinda what I thought.” Chris grinned, and they nodded. He wrote it down on the lead list, and stood tapping his fingers against his jeans while they waited their turn.

 

“All will be well, Christopher,” Inez reassured him. “Besides. I have heard rumors about this illustrious voice of yours. I have never heard it.”

 

Chris could sing. He didn’t often, but he had a decent voice. Kind of low and gravelly. Sarah and Adam had loved it when he’d sing his boy lullabies. He’d not sung in years. It was high time. He snorted, and turned to look at her. “I can sing. I know you can, too. That’s not the hard part.” He grinned at her, and then the man on the stage wound up his song. It was their turn.

 

He walked up on the stage, purposefully avoiding the eyes of his men. _What the hell am I doing?_ He shook his head, and Inez set a hand on his arm.

 

“All will be well. Now. Let’s sing.” She pushed the microphone into his hand and closed his fingers around it.

 

“Go, Mama!” Buck’s loud, inebriated yell broke Chris’ tension, and he chuckled, giving Inez a grin that plainly said, “He’s all yours!”

 

“Ay, ay, ay, Calm down, _esposo._ ” Inez called out. She nodded to the man pushing the buttons, and the notes began to play.

 

Chris heard the rhythm, counted it out with a bobbed head, and then began singing.

 

“ _Look at this face… I know the years are showing…”_ He fell into singing the song, gazing toward the darkened alcove where his men and their girls sat. Between the two of them, they sang as though they’d practiced it. “ _I don’t know much, but I know I love you… And that may be… all I need to know…_ ” The music faded away, and he tipped his hat to the crowd, eager to leave the stage and see the end result of his little idea.

 

Inez curtsied, handing the microphones to the next entrant, and quickly followed him.

 

“Damn, Pard. It’s been a hell of a long time since I heard that sweet voice of yours.” Buck sounded fairly awed. “And, Momma, you sing like an angel.”

 

“Ay, _guapo_ , you are full of it, but _gracias._ ” Inez let herself be folded into her husband’s arms. Buck kissed her temple, and slid his arm around her waist.

 

“Well, now. Our esteemed leader has a talented voice.” Ezra called out, though not beyond their little circle. “And, I do declare…”

 

“Can it, Ez,” Vin spoke up. “Larabee, you got a minute?” He tilted his head toward a darkened corner. Chris swallowed, and nodded, following him over.

 

“Now, I ain’t blind, Cowboy, nor am I deaf. But, god almighty, I am just a little floored. Don’t know what to say.” Vin chewed on his bottom lip, and Chris tore his gaze away from it, looking instead into his eyes.

 

“Figured if you didn’t like it, you could tell me to lump it. I just can’t keep goin’ like I was. Makin’ the decisions with you in mind, and not actually… _havin’_ you.” He snorted. “If it’s the job you’re worried about, I’m covered there. I got told to go sort myself out or get over it. You’re tough to forget, darlin’.” He winked, trying to keep at least a part of this conversation light.

 

“You do give me somethin’ to think about, don’t’cha?” He smiled. “Well, seems we’ve been workin’ at close angles again, and not even realizin’ it.” He reached a hand up to caress Chris’ cheek, and Chris couldn’t prevent the shudder from it. It felt damn good.

 

“You’re of a similar mind, then?” Chris hated the way his voice sounded, small and hopeful.

 

“Near ‘nuff, I reckon,” Vin grinned. “What are we gonna do about those yay-hoos over there?” He gestured toward the team, all of whom were looking their direction. Well, other than Buck who was scanning for trouble. Chris’d have to watch that, or he’d start a brawl just to take the attention off the two of them.

 

“Wasn’t thinking about hiding it, Tanner. You ever known a piece of information like this to stay out of the conversation? Thought that was what the Fireside Rule was for? Women. Or things that important. Mind, neither of us is a woman, but you get my drift.”

 

“You’re jackin’ your jaw awfully fast there, Chris.” Vin slid his hand down Chris’ face and tilted his head. Chris tilted the other way, and the two men lowered their heads together to kiss. They drew away quickly, but Chris could see that Vin’s eyes were glazed over with lust.

 

“Do I look as blissed out and … eager as you do, Handsome?” Chris slid his hands around Vin’s back.

 

“The pet names gonna be a thing with you?” Vin teased. “And, yeah, you look hungrier ‘n’ a bear come spring.”

 

“Probably. I tend to get .. vocal. That a problem?”

 

“Long as it’s just among the two of us, or at least off the clock. Don’t need you callin’ me sweet nothin’s over the comm lines.”

 

“Deal,” Chris leaned in, sliding their lips together again. They kissed for a few more minutes, and then Buck sidled over.

 

“Alrighty, boys. Glad you’ve got it all squared away. I think we need to mosey out of here and get home.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Buck.” Chris looked up, and his friend’s eyes widened at something. “Everything okay, pard?”

 

“I get it. I get it, Big Dog. I think everybody did after tonight. C’mon. Let’s get you two home. Or you get us home, Chris, since you’re drivin’.”

 

“Damn straight.” Chris snorted. Buck wandered back over to gather Inez. “You wanna come out with me tonight, or come over tomorrow after your headache goes?”

 

“Tomorrow. Then, I can stay and go home when I need for my stuff.” Vin quirked a soft smile at him, and Chris’ heart nearly melted.

 

“Makin’ a big assumption there.”

 

“Yeah, I am, Cowboy. You’re free to correct me.”

 

“Naw, you’re right.” Chris slid his hand into Vin’s, and they walked together over to the team, all of whom began hooting and hollering at them. “Cut it out, you fools. Thank you, though. Who won?”

 

“We didn’t vote. The two of you were busy conducting your personal business and no one wanted to interrupt that serious undertaking for something as trivial as a wager.” Casey giggled, clearly a little more drunk than she expected, and the rest of them chuckled at Ezra. “I can be something other than a materialist prick at times, gentlemen. It is a rare occurence, but it does happen.”

 

“Well, praise be,” Josiah bellowed, and they all winced. “Let’s all depart and thank the Lord for his mercies to us tonight.”

 

“Will do, Siah,” Chris found himself saying. “Will do.”


End file.
